


Insomnia of Love

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Romance, Tragedy, alluding to suicide, hints of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you sleep in you bed, in the dreams you meet the one who has been brutally torn from you. When you wake up, you wish for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet, something strange. I got stuck on all of my other frontiers. This little tidbit didn't let me sleep two nights in a row. All criticism is welcomed (the one of the sane side)))). Love ya peeps!! Thanks for not killing me!!!
> 
> Pairing: Benji/Chloe (ChloBen/BealeBaum), Aubrey/Beca (Mitchsen), slight Benji/Beca (Bebenji), Chaubrey friendship
> 
> Started: 05-09-2013 (September 5th 2013)

_Earth plain -_ _(*)(*)(*)(*)_

 

_Dreamscape - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

 

 

 

 

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

 

“Ben!” He heard her voice before she came into view, bounding over the driveway and up to his work cabin. The curly dark blonde man was sitting in his work area, the wooden block perched before him and his favorite carver at the ready.

 

“Beca.” His greeting may have seemed monotonous but the brunette saw his eyes flash. Beca smiled, pulling out a folding chair and siting beside him. She observed as Ben studied the block and then began to make small cuts. “How was your day?” He inquired, still focused on his task.

 

“Meh, work was a bitch.” Ben cast a sideway glance at her, smirking. Beca scowled, hiding a grin. “Tell me again, where I got the bright idea that selling books was my forte?”

 

“Babe, you were always susceptible to fluttering eyes and blinding smiles.” His retort held a lot of merit. Beca's smile softened and her face adopted a longing expression.

 

Ben took notice of her changed features and put the knife aside. Moving away his barely started project, Ben opened his arms for Beca to slide in onto his lap. Ben breathed in her scent, burrowing his nose in Beca's hair as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck. Ben's arms encircled her, bringing closer. Her lips found his jugular. Beca sighed in contentment, the steady beat of his pulse giving her a short reprieve.

 

On the next exhale, huddling deeper into his embrace, Beca decided to bring up the least pleasant topic of today.

 

“My father called.” Beca's murmur sent shivers down his spine. “He's worried, he says.” Ben felt the acid in her words.

 

“They are team tagging again.” He looked at their front yard through the window, where flowerbeds with forget-me-nots and green roses were in the peak of its blooming. “My mother expressed similar concerns today.” Ben ran his hand down Beca's back. “Don't worry. They will vex for some time, yet.”

 

He inhaled her scent once more and leaning in, pecked her nose, eliciting an almost happy laugh. Just like it was before. “And only then will come back here, from wherever they skedaddled to.” They snorted.

 

“We will finish by then.” Beca searched his face. “Right, Ben?” She straightened from her reclining position on his lap. _Her eyes are just a shade darker_ , Ben mused. His smile went cold at its seams as was Beca's.

 

“Yes, everything is almost ready.”

 

“I confirmed their whereabouts.” Beca straddled Ben's lap, her hands on Ben's shoulders. “The party at Allen's is on Friday.” Ben took her face between his palms, thumbing over her cheekbones.

 

“He's best friends with Bumper.” Both were aware how close their faces were. Neither was ready to give up the pretense closeness of the beloved face. “And I've the invitation passed with Ashley to her.” Ben could feel her fragrance enveloping him. Beca craved even a hint of _that_ taste. The mingling breaths brought them to a halt. Their eyes met and after another moment they sagged into each other, the cheeks and temples pressing together, trying to dispel the haze.

 

“Soon, baby.” Beca's hold on his shoulders tightened at these words.

 

“Very soon.” Ben grinned at her response. Today was Thursday.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

“Benji!” The man had all the warning before he was jumped on by a ginger with the exuberant laugh.

 

“Chloe! Baby-boo, you gotta give a little more warning before ambushing me like that!” He grinned and began spinning around, holding the woman firmly by her legs. She giggled and started jumping on him while yelling “Whoo-hooo, bronco boy!! Yeah!!” Benji couldn't bear any more without cackling and plopped down on the grass, before that maneuvering his girlfriend to the front.

 

“You will ride me to death like that!” Chloe attacked his lips with hungry kisses as though they haven't seen each other forever. Benji roughly hoisted her higher on his hips, probing her mouth with his tongue. She ground on him harder with each passing moment, reveling in his desire for her and the feeling of his hard member settling where it belonged.

 

“It's safe to presume, you've missed me?” Labored breaths were not hindering their wish to speak with each other.

 

“Hmm, as if you couldn't tell yourself..” Benji bucked his hips, evoking a whimpering moan from Chloe's lips. The usual passion of the first minutes morphed into reverent expressions as Benji and Chloe just looked, drinking each other in. The warm sun was shining and the meadow sung its summer song.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

The room was quiet, only the whirring of the computer could be heard. Beca laid on her bed, the thoughts of the last musical hit running through her head. The shop assistant wasn't Beca's dream profession, and life pushes us sometimes to choose what's needed not wanted, but the brunette never stopped mixing songs. A fleeting thought appeared that Bree would've loved this melody and lyrics.

 

“You're right, Kado.” Beca smiled as a warm familiar hand glided from her thigh up to her stomach, stopping at her midriff. “I do like the song.” As a hot breath sent shivers through her whole body, the whispered words made the heavy warmth nestle in pit of Beca's belly. “But the track would be better.”

 

“Bree. You're here.” Beca turned to her right and opened her eyes. Finding the smiling face of her angel, Beca allowed her hands to grasp Aubrey's thigh and her body to mold itself into the blonde's. Bree's hands went around Beca's neck, bringing her so close that their lips were hovering a millimeter apart. Aubrey noted the colder glint of the woman's eyes but decided to address it later.

 

“Where else I would be, gorgeous?” The teeth on her lower lip had Aubrey bringing their mouths flush. Open mouthed kisses then moved down the blonde's neck and drew the deep moans from her chest. Beca could readily admit that she was in heaven. The taste of her angel was heartbreakingly sweet and exiting. Aubrey's hands were moving in a way that could be called frantic, so Beca slowed down her advances and eyed her girl questioningly.

 

“Angel, what..?” Bree sighed inaudibly. She smoothed down the worry lines that had gathered between Beca's eyes and smiled. Cupping Beca's face, Bree brought her in for another, much softer kiss which was happily reciprocated. The coldness had receded from the DJ's eyes in the aftermath of their activities, no matter how bleak and far from the real thing the hot caresses were.

 

“Chloe's tired of their games.” She frowned. “And you know how stubborn my brother can be, Becs.” Beca huffed.

 

“Took her long enough. Thought she'd bring it up long before now.” Beca peered at Aubrey, suddenly unsure.

 

“You know why we are doing this?” Beca combed through all the reasons countless times, trying to persuade herself, support the one living person who still mattered and find the correct words to explain everything to Bree.

 

“My sweet Kado,” Aubrey was aware of all the turmoil the younger woman had gone through. “I will always love you, baby.” Bree pushed Beca down on the bed and positioned herself on top of the brunette. “You shouldn't be afraid to disappoint my brother.”

 

The quick glance only confirmed Bree's suspicion. “I know I asked you to support him and listen to him.” She stroked Beca's upper chest. “But you also shouldn't doubt his love for you, baby. Benji won't leave if you don't agree. Even if it's on the most crucial of topics.”

 

“I tend to forget that sometimes he needs me, too.” Beca never had problems talking with her sister or Bree about anything. But she has always admired Benji and before the tragic events that had changed all of their lives, they never shared anything too intimate – their conversations were about music, their jobs, favorite movies and their favorite girls. All the heavy talks were saved for the siblings and lovers. “And that he needs to hear that I'm not 100% pro the idea.”

 

Aubrey was glad to help her lover to understand that the bond she formed with Benji won't disappear. Straining a bit, she reached Beca's face and kissed her chin, chuckling merrily along with Beca. Resting her head on the DJ's chest, Aubrey relaxed. Warm hand was running up and down her back.

 

“And... you? What do you think?” At Beca's question Bree raised her head.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

After laying down comfortably with Chloe stretched all over him as if he were a blanket, Benji surveyed the scenery. Their tree served as a prop for his head, the meadow was one he took to her for their first date. The man sighed.

 

“You think, it's the last time we will see each other?” He played with tresses of Chloe's hair, gently threading his fingers through them.

 

“What made you ask that?” Listening to the beat of Benji's heart soothed Chloe, as it was the last form of comfort she got while dieing.

 

“Mostly we go to the places of your choosing... and you've always told me that the place of the first date is the most sacred for it to be revisited in the future. So,” Benji palmed Chloe's chin, prompting her to make eye contact, “considering where we are... what gives?”

 

Chloe doubted her abilities to ease into this conversation. She loved him with all her soul. The possibility of their meetings only supported her idea that they were connected on the deepest levels of Existence.

 

“I love you, Benji.” Chloe's words sounded almost as a confession. The redhead winced at how those words might have sounded to the man in front of her. She watched his expressive features go from happiness, to curiosity.

 

“I love you, too, baby.” Chloe knew that they were playing a game of sorts. Who would make whom to admit it first. The feelings were real, the intention to be with each other forever in any way or form was also clear as a day. But the changes that has occurred since their parting – it was the proverbial pink elephant in their conversations.

 

“Where do you think we are, honey?” Chloe decided to start off with the easy question.

 

“Somewhere perfect.” Benji knew where this conversation was going. And he also had doubts that he would be the one to relent. He was 100% certain that his sister wouldn't raise such a ruckus over the matter.

 

“What do you think will happen to this perfect place...” Chloe paused, gauging his reaction. Seeing the first signs of apprehension, she decided to stake everything now. But first Chloe leaned in and kissed Benji almost brutally for she wasn't sure that after they finished she would be able to do this so easily.

 

Ben responded eagerly. They both were standing up now and he knew just as Chloe did that the outcome of this conversation was yet unclear.

 

“What will happen to it, to us, to the ability for us to meet like this, once you and my sister will go through with your plan..” Chloe inhaled deeply before finishing. Knowing what reaction it will provoke. “...Ben.”

 

His whole posture changed. It was as if he grew out and drew in simultaneously. “Chlo, nobody calls me that but Beca.” The frown he was displaying grated on her nerves.

 

“Huh, awfully cozy you two got recently!” Her tone was spiteful, and Chloe felt guilty the second the last vowel escaped into the air.

 

Ben experienced a strange mix of emotions – he wanted to hurt her for even thinking such things about her own sister and the idea that Beca saw anyone else except Bree-bell was laughable. But the desire to alleviate all of her worries certainly won over after he had seen her face racked with guilt.

 

“You know damn well, that there was never anything between us save for the shared grief and mental distortion!” Chloe flinched from his half-screamed come back.

 

“Baby...” His voice, now soft and tender, drew Chloe closer and into his embrace. “Why are we doing this?” The redhead nuzzled Ben's chest and heaved a sigh.

 

“We both know the truth.” She continued hurriedly. “All of us have changed. And all of us made the choice already.”

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

“Kado, you needn't worry.” Aubrey knew that for Chloe it was a matter that needed a long mulling over. But the blonde knew from the moment her quickly cooling lips for the last time connected with Beca's on the day she died. Anyhow, in every way possible she would be with her love again. Bree felt Beca's agonizing wail to the depth of her core while she was taken to the warmest places in Existence. Or so it should have been, but the only warmest, safest and the most comfortable place for Aubrey has ever been by her Becs' side. Her brother's sorrow was no less than the brunette's but his came later. Chloe confirmed the same for Beca – the ginger felt her sister's grief and longing for her later after departing.

 

“I was with you in everything long before you decided or even knew anything about the situation.” Aubrey's words and feelings, that Beca could read as well as her own, brought the younger woman unimaginable relief.

 

“I adore you, Bree.” The reverence in Beca's voice brought tears to Aubrey's eyes. “Be good to yourself and take care of my sister.” The finality of her lover's words spurted Aubrey in motion, raising them both from the bed.

 

“We will find each other, Becs.” The surprising sob broke forth. Beca stroked her arms comfortingly. “It's almost time?”

 

“Yes, Angel.” Beca kissed her firmly one more time and moved away. “Don't do anything rash, kay?” The room began to melt away and Aubrey had time only to raise her hand in farewell.

 

“Trust in the power of four!” was the last thing Aubrey heard before their dreamscape dissolved and she again was at the porch of a replica of their home in her and Chloe's heaven. She could only giggle through the tears at her lover's aplomb.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Benji gulped. Chloe grinned silently into her favorite polo-shirt of his.

 

“You're not gonna ask me?” She teased him. Suddenly they were on the grass floor, Chloe giggling under the onslaught of tickling and Benji's booming laughter resounding all around the meadow. They finally stopped with Chloe lying on her back and Benji on his side, his arm on the elbow supporting his head. With his right hand Benji removed a flock of hair and leaning in pecked her nose, earning another bound of chuckling.

 

“I love you, Chloe Mitchell.” He spoke earnestly. Chloe looked at the man before her, seeing him as he was – beautiful, brave, a protector, a loving brother, her lover. The shadows around his soul devastated her, but Chloe knew that only on their own her beloved Benji and adorable sister Becs could turn away from the darkness that was consuming them. And only then all four ofthem could live happily in their own side of heaven.

 

Benji watched his redhead intently, seeing her line of thoughts and feeling all that she was feeling. He knew that while Bree and Chloe were changing with him and Beca, both girls still got watered down feelings in intensity.

 

“We will try.” Falling on his back, Ben surveyed the skies and breathed in. “Chloe, I feel like I still need to say this. You do know that me and Beca...” He felt a delicate finger press to his lips. It caressed his mouth and then plump lips were pressed to his.

 

“I know, Ben.” Chloe then looked above and around them, noticing the blurring lines of their made-up reality. “You need to listen to her more often.” Ben noted the cogency of her statement.

 

“I am. I will.”

 

“See you?” Both of them made no move to change their positions. This last goodbye, both hoped fervently, wouldn't be for too long.

 

“Soon.” The couple clasped their hands and kissed one last time. Chloe couldn't refrain from making a joke. “As my sis loves to say _'_ _Trust in the power of four!_ _'_ ” His parting laughter filled Chloe with a firm belief and anticipation for a before long reunion.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

Chloe reappeared in the rocking chair on their back porch. After making sure that she was indeed home, Chloe stood up and made her way inside. She then spotted Bree on the couch watching the old re-runs of Charmed. The blonde was sporting an infectious grin while watching the mighty sisters-witches battle another demon.

 

“I take it the reunion went well?” Plopping near her friend, the redhead swung her legs over the elbow of the couch and put her head on Aubrey's knees. Both sighed.

 

“They can be so stubborn.” Chloe pouted.

 

“Chloe, you can't blame them that much. WE were here, feeling miraculously good, and they..” Aubrey paused.

 

“They are cozying up down there.” The ginger grumbled. Aubrey looked at her reproachfully. Chloe didn't budge. “What?! And by the way, at the beginning we weren't feeling that much better.”

 

“I got the impression, that you were understanding about everything? And hadn't Benji only minutes ago blown up over this?” Aubrey had no qualms about their lovers seeking whatever comfort they needed from each other. The certainty of Beca's feelings for her or her brother's for Chloe prevented Bree from having even an ounce of doubt. She stroked her best friend's head, putting pressure on the all well-known stress points.

 

Chloe hummed gratefully. “It's silly, I know.” She gazed at Aubrey. “I just miss them. I miss Becs.”

 

“I miss Benji, too.” Bree thoughtfully continued to massage Chloe's head. “We shouldn't hasten them.” Her fingers stilled. “What if our impatience influenced them?” Her eyes widening with panic, Bree looked down into Chloe's equally wide eyes. “And now they're going to do the most stupid thing of their whole lives and we will never see them again!” At the end the blonde was practically screaming.

 

“Wow, wow, wow!” Chloe roused herself and hugged Aubrey. “Sunshine, calm down.” Making sure her best friend followed the breathing pattern, Chloe continued. “First of all, if they get watered down feelings and emotions in our dreamscapes, so on their plain the same things would be triple times weaker.” Following Chloe's logic Aubrey started to calm down.

 

“Are we breathing?” Chloe asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry, for the meltdown.” Bree smiled sheepishly.

 

“No need, Sunshine.” The redhead glanced at the screen and grinned. “So, why Charmed?”

 

“Your sister is such a dork.” Aubrey just had to giggle remembering Beca's parting words. “When we were already leaving, she.. she...” The giggles weren't stopping.

 

“ _Trust in the power of four!'_ ” Both uttered at once.

 

“Wow, me and Becs still got that “one brain for two sisters” thing going on.” The girls fell over on the couch from the force of their giggles at Chloe's words.

 

“What season is this? I could use some family happies now.”

 

“The 6th one.”

 

“Oh, you just can't not love Chris...”

 

The next while was spent alternatively watching the show, having elaborate discussions about it and trying not to worry for the two people they loved above all in this Existence.

 

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

 

The morning sun was illuminating the narrow room, in which you could find a small bedside table and a couch. On it two people laid, entwined in each other's embrace. The blaring of the alarm clock had the man fumbling for his phone, cursing as he knocked over his own mobile, Beca's iPhone and a glass of water. The clattering finally roused another occupant of the room.

 

“Ben, how many times have I told you to put a plastic bottle with the water not a freaking glass!” Benji paid no mind to Beca's usual morning grumbling. He rolled over and checked the mess he has made. Fortunately the glass didn't break.

 

“Ben.” The serious tone of Beca's voice made him turn around and look at her. “They came tonight, didn't they?” Ben nodded as he flopped back on the sheets. Throwing his arm around her shoulders, Ben pulled Beca closer, letting her burrow deeper, at the same time as he hid his nose in her hair. After a minute Ben felt Beca open her mouth over his jugular vein and run her tongue over it repeatedly.

 

They whispered in sync.

 

“You smell like her.”

 

“You taste like her.”

 

Both were late for work but by mutual agreement neither made the move to leave. Today was the day. The day they waited for after by chance finding out who exactly had been responsible for their loss. And even though Beca and Benji both had now seen each their girl, the blinding desire to make the guilty suffer wasn't letting up.

 

But after tonight's meeting the plan they formed crumbled under the girls' voiced and unvoiced reasons to abolish it. The happiness they felt with Aubrey and Chloe again dissipated upon waking up.

 

Until midday they spent in their bed, not moving or talking. But as the time for the Allen's party approached Ben, surprisingly, found himself afraid to make the final decision.

 

“Becs...” he swallowed loudly. “What are we gonna do?” He was glad to see that she didn't flinch at the question and took her time to respond.

 

“I think... I think we should go and...” Beca too wasn't sure what they were supposed to do now. But she was certain on one thing. She rose up and searched his face. “The plan is null and void.” Beca spoke firmly. Ben nodded, agreeing. “We will see. About the night.” After that they laid quietly, lost in the thoughts about the girls andwhat the future held for them now.

 

“The girls will help.” Ben's voice broke the silence after a while. He felt Beca sigh in accord.

 

The man and the woman, laying still in the room filled with late summer sunshine, left unsaid the absence of desire to continue living without the ones they loved above all in this Existence. Even if they had each other.

 

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

 

The morning paper on Saturday was never that interesting. But for some old scrawny men the main entertainment of the day consisted of reading daily obituaries and other alike articles. One such news story might have caught their attention.

 

_As many might say 'For it was the Will of the Lord'._

 

_Exactly at 16:31 Ben Posen and Beca Mitchell left their house and according to the acquaintances were going to the residence of one Mr. A* for the Labor Day party he was hosting. His house was right on the left side of a busy intersection. In the unfortunate course of events the pair never made it to their intended destination._

 

 _A local teenager had taken his nei_ _ghbor's Volkswagen Pickup a_ _nd was riding in circles over the couple_ _of blocks. At the time 16:49 the boy was passing the aforementioned intersection well above speed limit. The couple didn't survive the crash. Both were killed on impact. The funeral would be held upon the return of the living relatives._

 

_*(the information is hidden for the peace of the people involved)_

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 

The first thing Ben saw when he came out of the white mist was his beautiful sister. Her cheeks were split with a shit-eating grin as she threw herself into his arms. With the force of her embrace he almost got knocked over. The mixed exhale of their names filled Aubrey with an immense joy.

 

“My big brother.” She couldn't keep her hands from running all over his torso, head, face and arms. “Adrian, I've missed you so much!”

 

“Bree-bell.” His eyes were also checking all over Aubrey's appearance. “You're even more beautiful than you ever were!”

 

“Still a flatterer.” Sharing a smile Aubrey clasped her brother's hand and dragged him to the porch.

 

A short distance to their right Beca had her arms and lap full of the happily chattering redhead. In her hurry to get to Beca Chloe was close to jumping out of her skin, but she settled for enveloping her sister in a full body hug, with her legs and arms around Beca's shoulders and waist. Chloe's hands were grasping her sister just as strongly as Beca's own were clutching onto the ginger's waist.

 

“Bug, never dare to scare me like that again!” Chloe finally let go of Beca and proceeded to hit her at the back of her head. “Such silly plans! What if you were successful?”

 

“But we weren't, Chlo!” Beca was happy that nothing has really changed between them, that Chloe was the same loving sister worrying over her without end. “After your last night's intervention Ben and I decided not go through with it.” The DJ grinned as Chloe clapped her hands in excitement. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

 

“You're always welcome, little sis!” Chloe then decided that they've got to show the house to Benji and Beca.

 

“Come on, let me show what we've got here!” Following her exuberant sister, as she has always done, Beca finally noticed that they were standing in front of the very house she and Benji left today to go the damn party.

 

Upon climbing the porch Beca felt the loving hands of her girlfriend encircle her waist and Bree's cheek pressing firmly to the side of her head.

 

“So, this is our personal heaven?”

 

“The personal slice of your own paradise!” Aubrey singsonged in response.

 

“You're such a weirdo, baby.” Turning in Bree's arms to face her, Beca sought out Aubrey's lips in warmest hello she could muster. In the house she could hear the sounds of Chloe and Benji's laugher and beginnings of an argument about what they should do next.

 

Itwas her very own corner of happiness, indeed, and as Bree pulled her inside, Beca decided that she couldn't be happier for the way their nightmare has finally ended.

 

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

 

_**16 months earlier** _

 

Red. He was breathing red. The bloody smears stretched around the car and further down the road. The absence of an ambulance only made him angrier as he was trying to hold onto her.

 

“Baby, you've got to be strong, please, I can't let you go!” Ben felt as if he was yelling at the top of his lungs, when in reality his voice was a little whimpering noise. He could see the blood seeping from under her. “Chloe, baby.” The redhead's eyes fluttered open and even though she was in pain, they still poured all the love she had for him.

 

“Ben-” she coughed. “Benji...” he tried to smile through the tears, hearing faintly as Beca chanted without a stop, “Bree, you've gotta stay with me. Babe, do you hear me? You just hold on little longer!”

 

“Chlo, I'm here.” He grasped Chloe's hand and put it on his own chest. “Listen to the beat, kay? And calm down. The docs will fix you up in no time!” Even as he was saying this, Ben understood that nothing would be able to help his girls. “We're both here. We wanted to surprise you.” Ben's face crumbled as he heard Beca's roar of despair. The thought of his little sister being gone almost did him in. In the back of his head he knew that the notion of missing last seconds with his little Bree-bell would haunt him but Benji couldn't make himself leave Chloe.

 

„Both?“ Another cough. “Becs is here?” As if remembering where she was and with whom Chloe tried to get up, dislodging her wounds even more. Benji didn't have the time to stop her as she already was crying out in pain. “Bree.. Aubrey? Where...?” The tears running down her cheeks told him that no answer was needed.

 

“Chloe!” Sudden movement on his right made Benji jerk his hands causing another whimper to escape Chloe's mouth. Beca landed on her knees near her sister's prone form, going to grab her other hand, but after noticing its state Beca just caressed Chloe's face tenderly, leaving her palm there.

 

“Becs.” Chloe was in a tremendous pain. The car that had crashed into them, as she and Aubrey were leaving work, didn't just bumped them out ofthe way. It had dragged her under the wheels and pulled along. Where Aubrey had gone she didn't know. She had troubles breathing and the only source of heat were now Benji's chest with his hands around hers and Beca's palm on her face. She leaned into it, seeing as more tears appeared in her little sister's eyes.

 

“My ladybug,” she smiled at Beca. Chloe felt Beca kiss her on the forehead. The redhead knew that she didn't have much time. She felt that Aubrey has already left.

 

“Benji, I love you.” Chloe inhaled softly. “Don't give up. Be strong, guys.” Beca trembled with fright, continuing to stroke her sister's cheek. Chloe was always so brave and strong.

 

“Benji, take care of her.” Beca saw him nod. “And Becs, I'll take care of Bree.” Beca wasn't expecting herself to laugh, if the half-choked sound could be passed as such. She still was feeling Bree's last kiss the blonde had demanded from her girlfriend.

 

“We will be together.” Chloe was whispering now. “One day.” She looked at them sternly. “Don't you dare to hurry.” Beca hesitantly pressed her forehead over Chloe's heart, swallowing over the painful dryness of her throat as she heard the last words of Chloe Mitchell. “Kiss me, Benji.”

 

Ben was speechless and could only nod, holding onto his love's hand as if hoping to keep her with them, noticing every little change on her face. As Beca pressed closer to her sister, he was propelled into action. Leaning over, he pressed his lips into Chloe's, feeling as her fingers squeezed his own. As she responded fervently to him, Benji breathed into her, feeling the lips he loved and kissed for so little and so long stretch into his favorite smile.

 

“Love you. And I will. ”

 

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

 

_**17 months later** _

 

The Mitchells returned from their extended trip to Europe only to find that they had to bury yet another daughter. The Posens were informed of their son's demise at the base the Admiral was stationed on.

 

It was preposterous to think so, alas the life is cruel at times and people are weak. After losing their daughters, both set of parents retreated far into themselves and their work affairs. That left Benji and Beca to cope with their loss together and then with feeling the hypocritical concern of their parents, who decided to reappear 7 months later after the tragedy and wanted to take the matters of their remaining children's lives in their mature hands.

 

Both the Mitchells and the Posens had happily stepped back in the face of a continuing rejection from the couple. And now here they were. Over another set of two graves.

 

Due to the differences in their schedules the funeral had to be postponed for almost a month and a half. Nobody really minded.

 

The service was a modest affair. All that was left of the four young lives was a common gravestone. The first epitaph Beca and Ben had an engraver put when they first ordered the headstone. The second one was ordered as an addition by the few of their friends.

 

 

_Chloe Alana Mitchell_

| 

_Aubrey Madeline Posen_  
  
---|---  
  
_1984 – 2012_

_Age 28_

| 

_1985 – 2012_

_Age 27_  
  
_Too fast, too soon_  
  
_Unjust_  
  
_Benjamin Adrian Posen_

| 

_Beca Ray Mitchell_  
  
_1984 – 2014_

_Age 30_

| 

_1986 – 2014_

_Age 28_  
  
_Who love, wish to reunite_  
  
_(to wait often means to kill the spirit)_  
  
 

 

 

 

_**The End** _


End file.
